Down Among the Dead Men
'"Down Among the Dead Men" '''is an English drinking song that was arranged for men's voices by Ralph Vaughan Williams. The song was first published in 1728, but is possibly of greater antiquity. It begins with a toast to "the King" and continues with obeisances to the god Bacchus which become increasingly less subtle descriptions of the benefits of alcohol in procuring opportunities for sexual intercourse. At the conclusion of each stanza of the song, those who deny the song's declarations are condemned to lay "down among the dead men," a euphemism for drunken unconsciousness. It has been performed several times by the Virginia Glee Club. Like many drinking songs in the group's repertoire, it is sometimes performed as an actual drinking song at the Glee Club House. Background The lyrics to the song have been most widely attributed to John Dyer. According to Charles Mackay, it was first performed at the theater at Lincoln's Inn Fields. Another source gives credit for the melody to Henry Purcell, noting that it was first published in 1728 in ''The Dancing Master, a multi-volume book of songs from Pearson & Young, but is likely of older origin. The song maintained its popularity into the Victorian era, with the lyrics modified to replace the word "King" with the word "Queen" during the reign of Queen Victoria. The song makes use of a number of metaphors, most prominently the song's title "Down Among the Dead Men." "Dead men" or "dead soldiers" is a term for empty bottles and the expression to "lie down among the dead men" means to get so drunk as to slip from one's chair and land under the table where the empty bottles have been discarded. Lyrics Here's a health to the King and a lasting peace To faction an end, to wealth increase. Come, let us drink it while we have breath, For there's no drinking after death. And he that will this health deny, Down among the dead men, down among the dead men, Down, down, down, down; Down among the dead men let him lie! Let charming beauty's health go round, With whom celestial joys are found. And may confusion yet pursue, That selfish woman-hating crew. And he who'd woman's health deny, Down among the dead men, down among the dead men, Down, down, down, down; Down among the dead men let him lie! In smiling Bacchus' joys I'll roll, Deny no pleasure to my soul. Let Bacchus' health round briskly move, For Bacchus is a friend to Love; And they that would this health deny, Down among the dead men, down among the dead men, Down, down, down, down; Down among the dead men let him lie! May love and wine their rights maintain, And their united pleasures reign. While Bacchus' treasure crowns the board, We'll sing the joy that both afford. And they that won't with us comply, Down among the dead men, down among the dead men, Down, down, down, down; Down among the dead men let them lie! Performances * Fall Concert (1953) * Homecoming Concert (2002) Recordings * A Season with the Virginia Glee Club References Category:Glee Club repertoire Category:Drinking songs Category:Compositions by Ralph Vaughan Williams Category:English compositions Category:1728 compositions